Various types of slide tables have long been used as a means for looking up data, starting with subject matter in a table or list and providing information of a predetermined kind, usually in a digested form. Typically the data can be found by sliding a movable slide, or multiple slides, to a position dictated by a selected subject on the table to locate a narrow category of factual information in a window or to some other designated viewing position. Some typical examples of various contexts in which this type of table is used are:
1) locating data about bolt sizes, i.e., root diameter, holding strength, tap drill size, etc.;
2) finding the amount of calories related to different exercises and foods; and
3) motor data finder for electrical motor applications.